Talk:Final Destination 5/@comment-190.48.184.87-20120419015331
Kat was supposed to meet with a client at a bed and breakfast via bus when suddenly the bus hits Terry Chaney, disgusting Kat and preventing her from suffering suffocation during a gas leak in the lodge. If Terry died on the Plane, Kat would have died, it put her on the list. During a stake-out with his partner, Thomas Burke was reassigned to clean the remains of Billy Hitchcock, avoiding a fatal shoot-out which took his partner's life. In another words if not Billy Thomas would have died. if Billy died on the Plane Thomas would have been dead, he has been added to the list too. Kimberly Corman stayed behind from her mother in an appliance store to watch a newsfeed about Todd Waggner's "suicide". Her mother was shot in their car when it was hijacked by street thugs. If not that death she would have gotten shot too and died. Kimberly would have been out with her mother (dead too) if not the Newspaper about Todd, Kimberly is on Death's List as well. Rory Peters travelled to Paris, France to spend his vacation. While there, Rory was supposed to watch a film inside a movie theatre until he witnessed Carter Horton's death nearby, disgusting himself and avoiding his own death after the theatre he was going into collapsed due to unverified circumstances. if Carter would have died int he Plane rory would have watched the movie and died, but it was prevented and Rory was added to Death's list. Eugene Dix was substituting Ms. Valerie Lewton's job at Mt. Abraham High when surprisingly one of his students in his original school brought a knife and stabbed his substitute teacher during class. S: once again, if she would have died in the Plane she would have been replaced long before leaving Eugene and he’s school to be Stabbed by his student, it being prevented he is added to the list. IDK about Nora and Tim, maybe something to do with her husband, but idk they didn’t say. Anyhow my Theory is that Premonition is only given when Death is Present and only to the last to die. For example in FD5 Sam and Molly (followed by death) were Present and Caused Alex's Premonition, and here in FD2 all these Unknowingly Survivors Followed by death being Present Caused Kimberly's Premonition. This Theory then means that on FD5 Death Followed someone else Nearby on the Bridge, all they have to show now is how the Premonitions Started in first place. So, maybe, death save them for killing the survivors?; I mean, if Sam and Molly wouldn't have been on the plane, Death wouldn't have had to make it explode, so that means that it wasn't "Alex and Classmates' time to die so... Death saved, warned and helped them through Alex's Vision, but then Death had to put them in the Death List 'cause they get off the plane when they should have been right there to die because of Death already planned to make it explode to kill Sam and Molly 'cause it wasn't supposed to they survived on the bridge and be alive?. So if you "save" your friends of dying into an accident you're making a new Death List (because "you and your friends will be saving to others of their death" with "your and your friends' death" = I mean: Everytime the Death comes and kills one of the survivor of the original accident, someone else will cheat his/her death thanks to it"), as you said, Kat cheated her death thanks to Terry Chaney's death. So... there are another history between "FD2-FD3" and "FD3-FD4"?, yeah, FD6 and FD7. So... those ones have to be only to explain those 2 missing stories. Like... for example: (Fictional Character's story in FD6) What about you, Mary?. "Last september I was about to go back home in my free time when the room just exploded killing that blonde girl and that man called Eugene, so I had to clean with others doctors that were in free time like me, then police called and told me that my house had exploded because of an undetected gas leak, so if that room wouldn't have exploded, I wouldn't have to clean, so I would be dead right now", then she and the others who survived thanks to "DF2's Characters death" are put in a list and they would be in FD6's initial accident, but someome has a vision, they survive, then they die with the pass of days, so at end, the only one survivor is Mary and then news interview her and she says: "Those deaths change my life very much, be alive when we had to be dead, was totally crazy, but now I'm fine and I already planed to go to the Devil's fligh next summer, I've always wanted to go there."; So in this case she's the reason why Wendy has the premonition. Oh, and I'm a 15 years old boy from Argentina, so sorry if my "english" has some mistakes. (I'm a fan of Final Destination, since the first one; and I would have really liked to see Alex in FD2 with Clear, the only one survivor from FD1 that we could see in the Big Screen, in 2003.)